


He Wants To Go To Portland

by way_too_many_fandoms



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, My Babysitter's A Vampire - Freeform, Oneshot, Song: Portland, Songfic, mbav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/way_too_many_fandoms
Summary: Benny and Ethan have started dating, Ethan's parents don't take to kindly to that. In hopes of making life better for his boyfriend Benny plans a trip to Portland, Maine. Now he has to tell Ethan.Basically a short oneshot songfic for benthan. The song is portland by the Bowling Shoes because I've been listening to it nonstop. Fun fact: I wrote this at 12 am
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Kudos: 19





	He Wants To Go To Portland

"Let's go to Portland." Ethan sat up on the bed, this was completely out of the blue. Benny and him had just been cuddling together on Ethan's bed watching some new movie that had come out on Netflix.

The two had been together for a few months now. After the entire fiasco that was their freshman, and leading into sophomore year, it felt nice. The two finally had time to only care about each other. Sure there was still the occasional monster of the week but it had died down. 

This lead to the two boys having way more time to focus on each other. That then meant that feelings started to make themselves more known and before they knew it they were dating. 

It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, no pun intended. In fact it was quite the opposite. Benny's grandmother was amazing and just wanted her grandson to be happy, with whomever he chose. That was the easy part. The hard part was Ethan's parents. They had made Ethan's life a living nightmare. 

After about a month and a half of dating Ethan decided that it was time to tell his parents. He wasn't sure of what he was going to tell him, labels felt fuzzy and none of them felt truly right. All he knew was that he loved Benny and that was enough for him. And that is exactly what he told them. 

They didn't take to kindly to his coming out.

At first his dad wanted him out of the house so he had spent a week at Benny's. It was the worst week that he had ever experienced in his life. He was terrified of going home, completely baffled by the fact that his parents had basically disowned him. He spent many nights crying himself to sleep while Benny held him, whispering sweet nothings and reassurances into his ear. After that week he was allowed back home. With a few rules.

Benny wasn't allowed over, at all, couldn't step foot in the house. If they found out that Benny had been there the consequences were immense. They never went into much detail but Ethan didn't even want to imagine what the punishment would be. He also wasn't allowed to lock his door ever. This one confused him a bit but he went along with it nonetheless. 

You're probably asking yourself, well why is Benny at Ethan's house now? That would be because it was date night for Ethan's parents. This meant that Sarah came over to babysit and they would be gone for a few hours. Sarah was accepting. They were some of her best friends of course she was coming to support them no matter what. 

With a little bribing for Jane and Sarah being oh so kind Benny could sneak in almost every Friday night.

This leads us back to the beginning with Ethan and Benny cuddling on Ethan's bed on a Friday night.

"Benny are you out of your mind?" Ethan said as he turned his full focus on Benny.

Benny rolled his eyes, "I'm serious E, you and me, a trip to Portland Maine. It would be fun." 

Ethan thought about it, it did seem exciting. Getting away from his parents. Him and Benny alone for as long as they wanted. There was a problem though, "You don't have a passport."

This time it was Benny's turn to sit up, "I could get one easily. You already have your's. Both of us have our licences we can do this." Benny grabbed both of Ethan's hands and stared into his eyes. His eyes were a dark hazelnut brown. The moonlight streaming in from the window did wonders to bring out all the different shades of brown in his wondrous eyes. Benny could spend hours just looking, trying to peer into his boyfriend's mind. Get a glimpse of all the amazing things that could be going on in there. 

"We'll leave late one night, driving all night, and getting there are soon as day breaks. Ten hours, you and me baby," Ethan chuckled.

"You've obviously thought into this if you're already telling me travel times," He wanted to laugh again but Benny seemed dead serious. He stopped smiling, Benny really wanted to do this. Leave everything behind for however long and be with him. Only him.

Benny started to rub the back of Ethan's right hand, "You have no idea. I've seen how bad you're hurting right now E. I don't want you to hurt anymore." Tears started to form   
at the corners of Benny's eyes. Ethan tenderly took Benny's face into his hands and wiped away the tears.

"Don't cry, if you start crying I'm going to start crying and neither of us want that," both of the boys let out tearful laughs. 

"Let's go soon."

"We have to plan silly," Ethan was starting to warm up to the idea more and more.

Benny took Ethan into his arms, his chin resting on the other's shoulder. He gripped hard, scared that Ethan would disappear out from under him. "I've been planning for   
months."

Ethan pulled back so that he could look at Benny eye to eye, "What?"

Benny laughed again this time there was a sad undertone though, "After what happened with your parents I wanted to do something that would hopefully make it better. We both know that my magic isn't good enough to fix that, " this causes Ethan to giggle. "So I talked to my grandma about the trip. She thought it was a great idea, so I started planning. I've been saving up some money for us too."

Ethan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Benny had spend months planning this trip all for Ethan. He felt his cheeks flush and he almost started crying all over again. This was quite possibly the nicest and most kind thing anyone had ever done for him.

He wrapped Benny in another bone crushing hug. This time it caused both of them to fall back onto the bed. Laughter erupted out between the two. Ethan kissed Benny's cheeks and forehead. Anywhere he could. 

"You are the best boyfriend ever Benny Weir, you are probably the best person to ever exist."

Benny grabbed his waist, "I'm pretty sure I'm looking at the best person ever. So, what do you say? You want to go to Portland with me?"

Both of them stayed there for a second, Ethan on top of Benny. The two of them smiling like idiots. "What's one long drive," and Ethan kissed Benny right on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This fandom is so underrated and there is like barely any benthan stuff, so here's my little contribution :)


End file.
